ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Huan Family
The Huan Family is the imperial family that rules over the Illusory Demon Realm. The Emperor of the Illusory Demon Realm only comes from the Huan Family and they are the originators of the Illusory Demon Royal Family. The first ancestor of the Huan Family was a Neon Sparrow Demon that obtained the bloodline legacy of the Golden Crow. He obtained the allegiance of Twelve Guardian Families, united the continent, and ascended the throne as Demon Emperor. The Illusory Demon Realm's ten generations of Demon Emperors were all men. The Golden Crow's blood was only given to the men because the Golden Crow's flame harmed the body of women. None of the empresses who had the direct bloodline would live past a thousand years due to the harm of the flame. The flames would also harm the lifespan of the men, the Demon Emperors would not live for much more than a thousand years which is why a new emperor ascends the throne every one thousand years. Demon Emperor Inheritance The Huan Family has a tradition of marrying brothers and sisters to retain purity of the Golden Crow bloodline. Each generation of Demon Emperor and Demon Empress will give birth to a son and daughter, and the son and daughter will become the next generation Demon Emperor and Demon Empress. The Demon Emperor can have multiple wives, but the Demon Empress was set ahead of time for him to marry. As for the children that were born by other wives, they would be bestowed the title of Duke, and can intermarry with other families, but can never inherit the position of the Emperor. Succession Rules The Golden Crow is the revered god of the Illusory Demon Realm. Even though the direct descendants of the Huan Family have the bloodline of the Golden Crow, they cannot become Demon Emperor until they receive the actual Golden Crow legacy. Each new emperor has to enter the 'Golden Crow's Holy Land' where the Golden Crow divine spirit resides in the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley using the Demon Emperor’s Seal and obtain the Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World and three drops of Golden Crow origin blood. Obtaining the legacy will also leave them with the 'Golden Crow Divine Imprint' on their forehead. When the Demon Emperor's Seal was lost, the ruler could only be called 'Little Demon Emperor' and 'Little Demon Empress' because they were not able to receive the legacy of the god protector of the realm. Members Demon Empress * Huan Caiyi (aka Little Demon Empress) - Twelfth Ruler; Succeeded after the death of the Little Demon Emperor Demon Emperor * Yun Che - Married into the Huan Family but he became Huan Caiyi's husband, not consort, so he has equal status as Demon Emperor. Past Demon Emperors * Demon Emperor (Deceased) - Emperor before the Little Demon Emperor. * Little Demon Emperor (Deceased) - Succeeded after the death of the Demon Emperor; married Huan Caiyi; Younger brother of Huan Caiyi * Neon Sparrow Demon (Deceased) - First Emperor; First to receive the Golden Crow Legacy Category:Illusory Demon Realm Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Demon Imperial City Category:Demon Emperor Family Category:Golden Crow Inheritor